The invention generally relates to laser cutting systems.
The accuracy and quality of a laser cut in tubing is greatly influenced by how well the tubing coaxially fits within the guide bushing. If the fit is too tight, the friction between the tubing and the bushing will introduce errors in laser cuts, which can be seen in the form of distortions in the shape of the final cut, especially at small radii. If the fit is too loose, errors such as thin and thick struts or unexpected steps in the cutting will result. Without a proper guide, a laser system cannot achieve the tight tolerances demanded by the small feature sizes used in medical devices.
The present invention solves these problems as well as others.